


机器与贝壳

by sleeepisaplace



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 故事设定和部分情节来自于《潮痕》





	机器与贝壳

**Author's Note:**

> 故事设定和部分情节来自于《潮痕》

 

&&

 

这片海滩他已经看了不下十万次了。十万次是人类夸张的说法，Jeno冷静地纠正自己，对于他来说，是三百二十三次。所以他很清楚这片海滩上有什么，它有韩国海滩普遍分布的粗沙，用他的脚踩上去只能感觉到它们像他们部队原来用过的超微型子弹壳。隔着海岸线不到五十公里的地方曾经是一个以打渔为主业的村庄，村民们凌晨三点就会在村头码头等着自己的雇船出发。它的大陆架结构上布满了可食用的海藻，两次涨潮间隔大约十二个小时，这个时间随着月球与地球的距离远近而上下浮动。潮水会带来十八种不同的贝类，其中有七种可以食用，剩下的九种倒也不是不能吃，只是在他的数据库里，人类似乎没有尝试过这几种。

 

没有人类，Jeno在第一次巡视后在自己的记忆系统里记录，这附近的人类似乎都在他参与的那场战争中死亡了。

 

他从属的战舰也不例外，他们在距离海岸两千公里的地方被击中，他出发寻求救援时接收器还能搜索到八十九个生命信号，等他游到岸边，它们一个也不剩了。

 

于是他便在这片无人海岸边无事可做。

 

其实他能做的事有很多，他的眼睛安装过夜视和红外系统，他的胳膊可以在战舰使用重型机枪时充当固定支架，他的手掌里藏了很多配备自动瞄准系统的武器，他的跑步速度飞快，他还会做几乎所有的外伤手术。但是现在，这些功能他好像都用不上了。

 

还有一件事让他不想多动，他身体里的蓄电池快没电了，虽然他的皮肤下埋了一层薄薄的太阳能膜，但冬天就快来临，他知道这片海滩维度超过北纬60，太阳露出海面的时间太短，它照射带来的能量对于他复杂又精密的武器系统来说，实在是杯水车薪。

 

&&

 

那个生命信号出现的时候，着实让他吓了一跳。

 

这也是夸张的说法，Jeno想，吃惊不是他可以拥有的功能，但这个生命信号有每分钟80次的心跳和17次的呼吸频率，无论从哪个角度判断，对于世界末日还是这片无人海滩来说，都太过欢快了一点。

 

Jeno很快便判断它没有威胁，它全身上下没有金属结构，唯一不属于人类皮肤和骨肉的材料是它的衣服和挂在胸前的一个尼龙绳编成的口袋，它应该是个男性。不，Jeno在中枢系统处理他收到的模糊的视觉信号，是个男孩。

 

视觉信号还告诉他，这个男孩在注视着他。

 

Jeno明白其中缘由，他知道这幅画面看起来是什么样的：他，一个成年男性，徘徊在这片无人海滩边，对着潮水送上来的贝壳挑挑拣拣。任何没有死在上一场战争中的人都会对着这个画面欣喜若狂，他们在战争开始的头十年失去了所有的有脊椎动物，在中途的二十年间失去了所有的陆生植物，最后这十年，他们失去了几乎所有的人类，他们剩下的不多，他们应该更加努力的抓住彼此。

 

只不过他不是人类，而那男孩还没看出来而已。

 

&&

 

“你在捡什么？”那男孩在观察了他两天之后终于走到了他跟前，和他打招呼。

 

Jeno其实在捡花纹特殊的贝壳，红狐笔螺，准确来说，常分布在热带，他上一个驻扎的海滩上有很多，在这里属于稀有种类，他喜欢它的形状和花纹，看起来像条蓬松的狐狸尾巴，但这样一来他就得继续向这男孩解释，有只狐狸曾带领他们的分队钻出了一个他们确信会葬身此处的山洞，这就是他偏爱这种动物的原因，没错，他可以懂得偏爱的感觉，就像人类可以欣赏深空里的星星一样。

 

所以他回答，“我在捡可以吃的贝壳。”

 

“但你不用吃东西呀。”那男孩笑起来，眼睛里像是有太阳洒在海面上的粼光。

 

Jeno顿了一下，中枢处理系统开始飞快地回顾他是哪里露馅了，这是他的大脑能够自发调动的程序之一，他的研发人员似乎对他抱着矛盾的期望，期望他能像个战争机器一样一旦投入就能结束战斗，但又期望他能像个让人看不出破绽的人类。

 

“你能站着睡觉吗？”那男孩接着说，“如果不能的话，那你要么是昨晚一夜没睡，要么就是个不需要吃东西的机器人啦。但我看你不像是在睡觉的样子，连潮水涨起来把你的裤脚弄湿了你都没发现，所以我猜你是后者。”

 

哦，Jeno回忆起来，昨天他出了个计算失误，在太阳下山之前没能及时把自己移动到海水侵蚀不到的地方。

 

Jeno打开他所有的视觉系统，除了红外和夜视，他还有套仿人类眼睛的装置，是用来让他在做手术时更好的分辨人类器官和骨骼结构的，用来看眼前这男孩也绰绰有余。

 

这男孩刚满十八岁，低于同龄人平均体重，高于平均身高，他有一头栗子色的头发，乱糟糟的刘海盖住额头，脸上还带着人类第一次和陌生人见面会露出的无害微笑，嘴角像包裹硬糖的透明糖纸一样尾部翘起来。

 

“你叫什么？”他问，想了想又补充说，“我叫仁俊。”

 

“Jeno。”Jeno回答，这是他的分队队员们给他起的名字，他在纸质档案和电子记录里有个更正式的名字，听起来老气横秋的，不知怎么的，他不想用部队编制的复杂和枯燥来麻烦这个男孩。

 

“Jeno呀，Jeno。”仁俊重复他的名字，像是知道了什么秘密一样心满意足。

 

&&

 

他们开始结伴在海滩上活动，说活动不太准确，他们只是沿着海岸线一遍遍折返，他继续收集无用的笔螺，而仁俊在他的帮助下找能当作晚餐的贝类。

 

他们的首选当然是生蚝，它出现的不多，跟这片海洋刚结束一场战争不无关系，但只要他们捡到了仁俊就会很开心。一旦他们捡到，他就会炫耀般的把它举得很高，或者像是朝着太阳奔跑那样冲着Jeno跑过来把它接过去。他随身带着一把锋利程度不足以割开皮肉，但足以撬开贝壳的小刀，他会熟练的把刀刃插进生蚝蚌壳的缝儿，一使劲便把它们拧开，在吃下去之前他会对着Jeno做一个干杯的动作，然后像是喝汤一样把那坨嫩肉混着淡海水吸溜喝进肚子。

 

其余的种类被仁俊放进他胸前挂着的口袋中，留到晚上他真正饿了的时候。Jeno没见过其他的刚成年男孩，不知道他们饭量多少，但他在部队的经验表明，成年男性的饭量远超仁俊，仁俊的饭量甚至比不上他们分队一起养的那只猫，成年男性与男孩之间的差距有这么大吗，Jeno把这个问题写进了长期记忆库，他没有机会解答了，但他想把它记下来。

 

他这么想着，看着那男孩在不远处把贝壳上的海藻剃掉，“嘿，别剃它们，海藻里有丰富的维生素，是你身体需要的。”

 

仁俊噘了噘嘴，还是停下了手中的动作，把一枚裹着绿色细须的贝壳丢进了自己的食物袋。

 

他知道男孩为什么噘嘴，那种海藻的味道混着海水充满了腥味，人类的普遍食用方法是把它们煮熟后食用。目前他们没有这个条件，他倒是知道几种野外生火的办法，但他们这是在海边，空气中的湿度高得能把海盐粘上他们的头发，他怀疑他能不能找到干燥的生火材料。

 

他叹了口气，对着仁俊招手，“你过来。”

 

他把男孩胸前的尼龙袋子取下来，双手合十放进掌心。

 

他用了他手掌里的短程微波，把这袋贝壳和海藻蒸熟了。他不该这么做的，他知道，他的能量储量已经接近底线，这么做会让他加快陷入停机的状态。

 

但仁俊惊喜地笑了，他从他手中接过袋子，捞出一个贝壳往嘴里送，被热过的肉柱冒着蒸汽，他被烫得咧开了嘴。

 

Jeno也跟着笑了。

 

&&

 

他还是向仁俊讲了他被困在山洞里的故事，他在那之后给仁俊讲了更多的故事，因为夜晚来临，他们只能躲在附近的岩石下，除了看月亮和海浪便没有别的娱乐活动，仁俊觉少，他只好把数据库里所有能称得上是故事的东西调出来给他讲，从刚刚结束的这场战争的历史到人类用想象力勾勒出的冲突戏剧，反正它们听起来是差不多的。

 

仁俊缩在他的膝盖上，脑袋枕着他的大腿，眼睛随着情节转折闪闪发光。

 

“明天你要搬到上面去。”他讲完故事后对他说，他指的是他们在一次乱逛中发现的坐落在海角上的废弃灯塔，也许还曾为他的舰队指引过方向。

 

“为什么？”仁俊问，双手无意识地攥紧了他的裤子。

 

“冬天快到了，潮水要涨上来了，这个岩石会被淹没的。”

 

“那你呢？”

 

“我的膝盖关节系统坏了，弯起来挺费劲的。”

 

那个灯塔没有电梯，他们刚发现它那天他等在入口，看着仁俊的背影消失在螺旋上升的楼梯上，十分钟后，灯塔顶端传来男孩清亮的声音，塔身中顿时充满了回音，“这里有桌子和床，Jeno，我们冬天可以在这里睡觉！”

 

当时Jeno想，好极了。

 

“那我也不去。”仁俊赌气般翻了个身，把栗子般的后脑勺留给了他。

 

Jeno伸出手，捋顺被他压乱的头发，“我这身体是防水的，你的是吗？”

 

仁俊又翻了个身转了回来，今晚月光微弱，但对他的夜视系统来说足够了，他的脸在他的视野范围内看起来特别小，像还未经历过追逐奔跑和厮杀的幼兽，不知丛林险恶。

 

“真的吗？你不害怕？”

 

Jeno愣了一下，这个男孩第一天见面就看出他是台机器人，却在他们认识的第二十三个夜晚问他会不会害怕。

 

“不怕。”他回答。

 

“那好吧，”仁俊说，“晚安，Jeno。”

 

第二十四个晚上没有男孩在他身边睡觉，但第二十五个白天他又回来了。

 

&&

 

在他数据库中的营养知识的帮助下，男孩的脸蛋变得比原来圆润了一点，而且每天都在长高，有时是一天一毫米，有时是两天一毫米。

 

仁俊的探险范围也随之扩大，他经常撇下他往距离海边更远更靠近内陆的方向跑，回来的时候带着各种各样的玩意儿，从村民的厨房里找来的铁锅，他们用它煮了一次沙子很多的生蚝汤，耗费了他一枚微型炮弹的能量，从中心广场的棚子上扯下来的大网，Jeno把它挂在胳膊上跳入水中，再次冒出水面时里面装了几条海鱼，他甚至给Jeno找来了一张毛毯，晚上与他告别时，把它好好的盖在了他的肩头。

 

Jeno想在冬天到来他彻底没电前，把他会的东西都教给他。

 

于是他教了仁俊如何识别可食用的贝类，教他怎么把海藻中的沙子用海水冲走，教他分辨月亮圆缺和潮涨潮落，还教了他一点趁手的防身技巧。

 

仁俊学得很快，他力气小但很灵活，不多久就能借力跳上Jeno的背，用锁喉动作把他扳倒。

 

Jeno想指出在实际袭击中，敌人不可能傻站着等他出手，但男孩的笑声太有感染力了，他两只胳膊环着他肩膀，整个人像秋千一样挂在他身上，他笑出来的气息吹过他耳边，让他的中枢系统停滞了几毫秒。

 

&&

 

冬天到底什么时候会来？Jeno发现他开始思考这个问题，日照时间缩短的速度比他计算得到的慢，潮水的最高点也有好几天没有移动了，他沿着沙子上潮湿的痕迹缓慢移动，想着是不是该跟着仁俊走去一次内陆，找找看还有没有能给他充电的电源。

 

这时他听见仁俊的尖叫，在离他不到一公里的地方，他跨步想跑，却发现自己迈不动脚。

 

他们的防身课程结束后，他给仁俊找了一根铁棍，用仁俊捡回来的布条儿给它配了个背带，从此以后仁俊就像个拾荒的人离不开拾荒拐杖一样时时刻刻把它背在身上，他应该能想到在紧急场合使用它的。

 

Jeno一边催着自己的制动系统，一边在脑中复习他们上课时的场景，仁俊知道用棍子打人的膝盖最有用，他也知道最重要的是不要让敌人把这根棍子抢走。只要他能撑到他再跑几步，Jeno发现自己这么想着，他的视觉系统有些失灵了，但武器的瞄准系统还在，他的左手里还藏着一个能持续射击二十分钟的激光炮，只要他跑进射程，仁俊就会没事的。

 

袭击者是两个成年男性，Jeno跑到可以看清他们的地方时，其中一个正向拎一条活鱼一般抓着仁俊的衣服后领把他拎得脚离开了地面，好在他们身上没有武器，也没有防护系统，Jeno迅速伸出胳膊，掌心对准了他们。

 

刚好，趁着这个机会教教仁俊处理尸体吧，Jeno想，这也是人类的必修课。

 

除了一点点心理阴影，袭击者没给仁俊留下更多伤害，他在那天剩下的日光中哼着歌，给他们找了一块离海面更远更干燥的岩石，用沙子堆起了一道低低的防风墙，他叫Jeno晚上就在墙后休息，并在他身边又睡了两晚才被他赶回灯塔。

 

&&

 

不管冬天会不会来，Jeno的电量都快要耗尽了，仁俊离开他的时间也越来越长，只要他一离开，他就会让自己陷入半休眠状态，他能感觉到皮肤下的太阳能膜正在逐渐萎缩，每个白日能充到的电量也在逐渐下降。

 

有好几次他甚至需要仁俊摇摇他的胳膊，才能把他从休眠状态中唤醒。

 

“Jeno呀！”

 

他听见男孩的声音，感觉到周身的柔软沙子随着他靠近慢慢朝着他的重心方向陷落，却没看见他的脸，看来他的视觉系统终于报废了。

 

“Jeno呀，”仁俊站在他跟前说，“我找到其他的人类了！”

 

他听着，睁着眼睛点了点头。

 

“你看不见了吗？”他听见男孩的声音变得焦急，心率也跟着加快了。

 

“我没事，”Jeno解释，“只是视觉系统失灵了而已，我的声感系统还在，我还是能看到东西，像蝙蝠那样，我的声感系统发出声波，通过它们反射回来的情况判断眼前物品的大小和形状。”

 

男孩没有说话，Jeno这才想起他才十八岁，蝙蝠在他出生之前就跟着其他哺乳动物一起灭绝了。

 

“总之，不用担心我。”Jeno说，急着想听到仁俊的声音，“你想跟我说什么来着？”

 

“我想说，我找到其他的人类了，他们有十几个，在隔壁的村子里靠余粮过活，那里离这里来回要走上一整天，所以才花了我这么久，这次还是在半路碰上他们派出来找水的几个人，我和他们的领队商量好了，我们可以加入他们，他们打算在冬天到来之前往内陆再移动一点，那里更暖和。”

 

太好了，Jeno想，他正在考虑如何向男孩提出不要再来海边看他的提议，男孩的衣服依旧像他们初次见面时那般单薄，但日平均气温从他们见面已经下降了十度，海边风大，已经不适合他穿着单衣和牛仔裤跑来跑去了。

 

但是，仁俊说“我们”，这点不对，Jeno能感觉到自己的进程速度已经比他刚出厂时慢了好几倍，这个细节直到仁俊说完整段话他才发现。

 

“仁俊，”他打断男孩的手舞足蹈，“我没办法加入，你要自己去。”

 

男孩没声了，像是被拔掉电源的唱片机。

 

“我的电池已经耗尽了，我的很多子系统也在慢慢崩溃，带上我会减慢你们的速度。”

 

“没有关系！”仁俊靠近他，抓住他的胳膊，“我可以背你，我们到了内陆会去找电厂，就可以给你充电了。”

 

Jeno没有戳穿他的设想，因为他知道男孩聪明得很，不至于听不懂子系统崩溃是什么意思，他需要的不仅仅是电力，他还需要部队里的专业维修技师给他做一次大规模的零件更新。而据他所知，会修理他这款机器人的维修技师全部都到战斗一线去了，更有可能全部死在那里了。

 

他们俩面对面站着，安静了一会儿。

 

“我不想说再见。”他听见男孩小声嘟囔。

 

“那就不说，我会站在这里，保持关机状态，如果你在内陆真的找到了电源和修理师，就带着他们回来找我。”

 

“好。”

 

他感觉到男孩抬起了头，用手在脸上抹掉了什么，是眼泪吗？Jeno猜测，他突然无比希望当初他们给他装的是两套视觉系统，而不是什么没用的声呐。

 

“那么。”他开口，只说了一个毫无实际意义的连词。

 

“那么。”男孩重复着他的话，似乎在决定除了再见还有什么话可以放在告别的时候说。

 

他没有想出来，但他一头扎进了他怀里。

 

&&

 

冬天终究还是来了，气温变得更低，太阳低低掠过天空的时间几乎可以忽略不计，Jeno有一个月没有启动任何系统，他在一点点的积攒电力，他需要做最后一次计算和最后一次移动。

 

他已经根据月亮的盈亏弧度校正了他所在位置的经纬度，也校正了潮水涨退高度的结果，他现在需要做的，就是等着电力攒够，把自己移动到能被潮水卷走的地方。

 

他对仁俊没有说完全部的真相，他确实想留在这里等仁俊回来找他，但他更不想让他回到海边，看到一具比尸体还要荒凉还要破碎的机器残骸。

 

他可以感觉到海浪打在他的小腿上，海水又冷又重，跳过了他累赘的神经系统，仿佛能直接打向他的中枢。

 

这真是个可笑的念头，Jeno想道，因为这些失灵的系统，他在彻底停转之前也许已经和人类没有分别了。

 

也许他想的没错，他站在海滩上听仁俊对着海螺唱歌时，他和他脸上的笑容又有什么分别呢。

 

 

 

完。


End file.
